Bolt
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que a Naruto le gustaban ciertas cosas cuando regresaba de misión: le encantaba ir a visitar la tumba de Neji, le gustaba comer la comida de su novia, también se divertía molestando a Kakashi y salir a comer ramen con sus amigos...pero entre todas las cosas lo que mas le gustaba era las bienvenidas que tenia con su novia en medio de su departamento.


_Sé que muchos me pidieron esta historia, pues me quedo un poco más larga que las otras, pero quería incluir el nombre de Bolt y la parte lemon que muchos me pidieron (es mi primera vez escribiendo y soy virgen así que no esperen mucho), así que espero les guste esta historia como las otras._

_Naruto no me pertenece…kami-sama yo solo quiero ya la película._

**Bolt**

Estúpidas misiones.

Estúpido equipo.

Tonto Inuzuka.

En medio de la aldea se podía ver caminar a un muy molesto Naruto, todos los aldeanos lo vieron confundidos al verlo llegar con un montón de rasguños en su cara, el chico debía haber ido a una misión de una semana ya que todo había estado muy calmado por la aldea.

Nada de un chico celoso por su novia…ningún herido…solo paz y tranquilidad.

El rubio caminaba con malas pulgas.

La misión había durado más de lo que planeaban por culpa de que el estúpido de Kiba había coqueteado con una chica y al final un montón de gatos terminaron sobre él. Shikamaru se había burlado de él junto con Sai y juro jamás irse de misión con esos tres juntos.

Miserables bastardos.

Con enojo camino por las calles de Konoha en dirección a un lugar, que sus "amigos" dieran el informe a Kakashi, que se jodieran por molestarlo todo el camino con ser el "chico gato".

Con un gruñido espanto a todos los de su alrededor, el héroe de Konoha hoy no parecía de buen humor.

Después de unos minutos llego a su destino.

Cementerio de Konoha.

Con pasos firmes camino frente al gran número de tumbas, la mayoría después de la guerra que vivió hace poco, de reojo noto algunas personas visitando las tumbas…pero no había mucha gente. Mientras pasaba por el lugar, llego a la tumba que estaba buscando.

_Neji Hyuga._

Noto como en la tumba habían unos girasoles, también que estaba limpia y cuidada…Hinata…pensó de inmediato.

A pesar de que ambos eran ninjas y tenían diferentes actividades que realizar, a los dos les gustaba pasar un rato por el lugar y saludar a su primo. Al principio Hinata lloraba cuando lo visitaba sola, por eso a él se le hizo costumbre acompañarla para darle apoyo, con el tiempo ella dejo de llorar, pero la costumbre de visitarlo a él no se le quito.

-Ohayo Neji-saludo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo de piernas cruzadas.

Imaginaba que el Hyuga haría mala cara por su falta de modales, pues que se aguantara, Naruto Uzumaki era así.

-Hace una semana me tope a Lee aquí con TenTen, ambos te traían dangos y se burlaban de mi porque Hinata me dejo sin comer ramen cuando mencione que golpee a unos tipos por decirle guapa-comento el chico.

Sabía que el único que le apoyaría con la regla número 1 de Konoha (de no decir que Hinata estaba buena frente a él), sería sin duda Neji…era un celoso de primera con su prima.

El chico puso una mano en la tumba con la mirada decidida.

-Sé que tu serias el único que me apoyaría-hablo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

Le conto sobre cómo estaban sus compañeros de equipo, sobre la aldea, de cómo Hinata era cada día más linda, de cómo dentro de un mes se casarían y le juro que la protegería toda su vida…durante un buen rato hablo sobre cualquier cosa.

Era curioso como cuando estaba vivo no hablo mucho con Neji, él era un chico genial, jamás podría dejar de agradecerle por su sacrificio en la guerra ninja…

Sin el…

Probablemente Hinata no estaría viva y ni seria su novia ahora.

Le debía más que su vida a Neji, le debía su actual felicidad.

-Bien creo que eso es todo por el momento, apenas tenga nuevas noticias vendré a contártelas con Hinata-chan-aseguro Naruto levantándose del suelo.

Mientras sacudía sus pantalones, noto un curioso tornillo cerca de la tumba de Neji.

Frunció el ceño ante eso.

Cochinos que tiraban basura.

Con delicadeza lo tomo y lo acerco a sus ojos, no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeño. Tenía un tamaño normal y brillaba muchísimo, estaba limpio…probablemente se le caería de una caja a alguien.

Mientras caminaba con el tornillo en sus manos pensaba…

Tornillo.

Según escucho alguna vez de Hinata el nombre de Neji significaba tornillo.

Sería un buen nombre.

…

..

.

De golpe un nombre llego a su mente.

Bolt.

Su nombre significa "Tornillo" y es sinónimo de "Neji". También puede interpretarse como "relámpago" o "destello eléctrico".

Con un montón de ideas sobre el pobre tornillo.

Lo tenía decidido…el nombre de su hijo (cuando tuviera) seria de Bolt…en honor a el hombre que dio su vida por él en la guerra. Hinata había escogido el nombre si era niña, él tenía derecho a escoger el de un niño.

Sonrió de forma zorruna y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

De pronto un delicioso aroma a especies llego a su nariz, efectivamente al voltear pudo ver a Hinata preparando la comida. La chica solo tenía puesto un pequeño short negro y una de sus camisas que le quedaba enorme.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver esas hermosas y torneadas piernas de la chica.

Hinata quien hasta el momento estaba preparando la comida (Había escuchado de los aldeanos que el equipo de su novio regreso de una misión hace horas), dio un pequeño brinco al sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura y luego la cabeza de su novio sobre su hombro.

No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero su relación había avanzado a paso veloz…pero aún seguía dándole algo de vergüenza cuando su novio la sorprendía de esa forma.

-Hinata-chan-canturreo el rubio con voz algo ronca.

La chica se tensó al sentir un leve mordisco en su oreja.

-O-Ohayo Na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeo un poco nerviosa.

Sin ninguna discreción, el chico poso una de sus manos sobre su pecho derecho apretándolo levemente y dándole leves masajes sobre el pezón, un gemido involuntario salió de la chica y Naruto sonrió más grande.

La chica se sonrojo a sentir algo duro en su trasero que se restregaba lentamente y le quería sacar gemidos.

Sin piedad el chico comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata, esta solamente mordía sus labios intentando no soltar ninguna otra exclamación. Pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a eso, con lentitud fue pasando su mano por el cuerpo de la chica que se estremecía con cada roce, todo hasta tocar una parte intima sobre la tela de su pantalón.

Un gemido algo más alto salió de su boca al sentir la mano del chico.

La habitación rápidamente estaba entrando en calor.

-L-La comida-susurro la chica.

Naruto la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, vale que tuviera hambre, pero él quería su bienvenida.

Dejo un momento su trabajo y noto como todo ya estaba listo para comer. Bien. Con una gran sonrisa y maestría (de practica) tomo la cintura de la chica y la puso sobre la mesa.

Era adorable verla sonrojada y muerta de la vergüenza, esa inocencia siempre la mantenía sin importar cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho…

En la cama.

En el sofá.

En el suelo.

En la mesa.

Sepa kami-sama que parte del departamento les faltaba.

Con maldad sonrió, lentamente comenzó a subir la camisa de la chica, la chica se estremecía cuando sus manos delinearon el contorno de su pecho. Cuando vio como debajo de ella no tenía nada puesto, sintió su excitación crecer aún más.

-Ya después comemos, ahora tengo algo más interesante-gruño sin poder evitarlo.

La chica asintió algo sonrojada, pero luego soltó un gemido al sentir los labios de su novio sobre el inicio de sus pechos. Ella enredo las piernas en las caderas del hombre y cuando ambos sexos chocaron, ambos gimieron.

-Naruto-gimió el nombre del chico.

El apretó los labios al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su novia. Llevaba una semana sin sexo (por la misión) y realmente intentaba controlarse para no tomarla como perro en celo.

Pero le estaba costando.

Puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica, ella exclamo de sorpresa antes de sentir una lengua invadir su boca. El beso no era tierno, era desesperado, jadeante, dominante, ambos querían dejar una parte de su alma en el otro…

Era esquicito.

La chica enredo sus manos en el cuello de Naruto para profundizar aún más el beso.

Ya no soportaban más.

Naruto se separó de la chica y de un rápido movimiento la cargo sobre su hombro. Hinata se mostraba sorprendida, pero cuando observo el sofá rápidamente se sonrojo. Luego el rubio la deposito delicadamente y se puso sobre ella acorralándola.

-Ya no soporto más-su voz sonaba ronca y sus ojos azules estaban oscuros.

Hinata se sonrojo de vergüenza, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-Yo tampoco-admitió en voz baja.

Naruto no entendía como una chica tan dulce y tímida como ella, podía tener un cuerpo de infarto que lo volvía loco cada segundo. Lo que más le encantaba de ella era sus ojos…blancos, puros, perfectos y que siempre lo miraban con cariño.

-Agrr-gruño al sentir una mano dentro de su pantalón.

Levanto la vista para ver como Hinata lo observaba sonrojada pero decidida. Se sonrojo más al sentir la mano de la chica moverse sobre su miembro.

Bendita mano se tenía.

Fue un rápido movimiento cuando los papeles cambiaron, ahora él estaba recostado sobre el sillón y la chica le había bajado los pantalones rápidamente, dejando al aire su muy crecido miembro que le comenzaba a doler por la excitación.

-Hinata-gruño el al verla jugar con su pene.

¿Acaso era un juguete?

Claro que sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al sentir la lengua de la chica en esa parte, un mordisco leve por ahí, jugaba con su punta y luego metía parte de él sobre su boca.

¿Eso era legal?

Eran demasiadas emociones y pensamiento en su cabeza al sentirla a ella…el principal era lo jodidamente sabroso que se sentía la lengua de la chica.

Si seguía ese juego, acabaría más rápido que lo que comenzaron. Lamentablemente el sentir la boca de la chica era demasiado enloquecedor. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre se sorprendía de las maravillas que esos labios podían hacer.

No se preocupaba en ocultar los gemidos.

Hinata en otro lado se sentía poderosa, era tan placentero el ver a un hombre doblegarse por sus caricias…toda mujer debía sentir esa satisfacción al complacer al hombre que ama…

Pronto Naruto obligo a Hinata a detenerse y la acostó ahora a ella sobre el sillón. Hinata trago saliva al ver esos ojos azules verla de forma tan penetrante, queriendo venganza de su pequeña travesura.

-Vas a pagar caro Hime-hablo Naruto de forma sádica mientras sacaba una kunai.

Hinata se sonrojo grandemente al sentir los cortes en su short, un segundo después estaba completamente expuesta ante Naruto y ella volteo a otro lado con vergüenza.

Muchas veces había intentado tapar su cuerpo, pero Naruto se lo impedía, con el tiempo la costumbre desapareció…pero aun así era bochornoso.

Y es que…

Siempre que estaba totalmente desnuda, el chico se quedaba mirándola durante varios minutos, solamente observándola como si fuera alguna obra de arte o un plato de Ramen.

-Eres preciosa-susurro mientras la besaba por todo su cuerpo.

Cada beso solamente subía su excitación, cada caricia la incitaba a continuar…quería tenerlo dentro de ella ya.

-Naruto-suplicaba la chica.

El rubio solamente sonrió maliciosamente.

Tenía mucha hambre de Hinata.

Tomo una de las piernas de la chica y la paso sobre su hombro, lamia por dentro y fuera de la pierna acercándose cada vez más a esa parte intima, al llegar observo como estaba bastante húmeda por el juego previo de ambos. Sonrió antes de meter uno de sus dedos y moverse dentro de la chica que no dejaba de gemir.

-Kyahhh-grito/gimió Hinata al sentir una lengua invasora.

No estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto le hiciera eso (a pesar que el chico siempre aprovechaba para hacerlo), era raro, pero también muy placentero. El chico lamia por todas partes y le penetraba con dos dedos su interior.

Joder era como estar en el cielo.

Su cuerpo se movía en suplica y los dedos parecían penetrarla mas fuerte.

De pronto el chico se detuvo y alzo la mirada para verle.

La chica estaba desnuda frente a él, con el cuerpo totalmente sudado y lleno de su saliva, sonrojada y mirándolo suplicante.

Él tampoco soportaba.

Rápidamente se quitó su camisa (la única prenda que le quedaba) y tomo a Hinata por la cintura, la chica se sorprendió unos momentos, luego él la puso sobre sus piernas y la penetro fuertemente.

Perfecto.

Un gemido de parte de ambos se escuchó cuando por fin el chico estaba adentro de ella, era tan placentero sentir las paredes vaginales de la chica que lo envolvían y lo incitaban a entrar más hondo.

-Rayos Hinata-gruño mientras colocaba mejor a la chica.

Cada momento adentrándose más y más, la chica soltó un gemido al sentirlo tan dentro de ella misma.

-Naruto-gimió mientras lo sujetaba del pelo.

No sabía que más hacer, no tenía conciencia y todo era demasiado para ella, muchas emociones y el deseo de más. Comenzó a mover sus caderas logrando mayor fricción y que el chico tuviera que ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la chica.

Si no se controlaba terminaría corriéndose como un principiante.

La tomo de las caderas para poder alzarla y penetrarla nuevamente, los dos gimieron mientras la chica comenzaba a "cabalgar" al rubio. Al final Naruto termino acostado con la chica que saltaba sobre él, parecía hipnotizado al ver sus enormes pechos saltar junto a ella y pronto sintió que no podría contenerse.

Duraron varios minutos hasta que en un momento, él movió más las caderas y la penetro más hondo.

Ambos gimieron cuando las paredes de Hinata se contrajeron y envolvieron el pene del rubio, al final él no soporto nada más y también libero su carga dentro de la chica.

Ambos sintieron una gran quemazón que los envolvía y como todo daba vueltas, él chico abrazo a Hinata sin salir de su interior, solamente la atrajo contra su cuerpo para que ella no cayera.

Habían acabado.

La sonrisa de Hinata era tímida y algo feliz.

La Naruto era de completa satisfacción.

Lo que más le encantaban eran estas bienvenidas.

-Naruto-kun-llamo la chica.

Él volteo a verla con una sonrisa, la chica le devolvió la expresión de cariño.

-Te amo-susurro por bajo.

La sonrisa creció en el rostro de Naruto, lo que más le gustaba de hacer el amor con su novia, eran esas dulces palabras al final…palabras que siempre lo llenaban de una gran felicidad y calidez en su interior.

Porque tenía suerte de tener el amor de esa chica.

-Yo también te amo Hinata-chan-chillo el rubio mientras la envolvía en un abrazo de oso.

La chica rio divertida, pero se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Naruto jugar en su cuello. Alzo los ojos confundida y noto la mirada picara de su novio…al parecer aún tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Ya después comerían lo que ella preparo.

_OoOoOoO_

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una sonrisa muy satisfecha, sin lugar a duda lo que más le cantaba de ir de misión, era las bienvenidas que tenía con su novia. A su lado Hinata lo tenía de su mano mientras miraba que debían comprar para el desayuno de mañana.

Los aldeanos miraban con una sonrisa divertida a la pareja, sin lugar a duda eran lo más tierno que podían ver en la aldea.

-Espera aquí Naruto-kun me faltan unas zanahorias-pidió la Hyuga mientras miraba una tienda un poco alejada.

Naruto que aún tenía en mente lo ocurrido minutos antes, solamente asintió algo bobalicón. La chica corrió con la bolsa de comprar en la mano y hablaba con el vendedor de manera amable.

El chico suspiro.

Hinata-chan sin duda era perfecta.

-Hey dobe-hablo alguien a su lado.

No necesitaba más que escuchar ese sobrenombre y escuchar la voz fría para identificar quien era, pero estaba tan feliz que lo ignoro y solamente volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Ohayo Teme-contesto con felicidad.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver la mirada de idiota de Naruto (peor que de costumbre), luego dirigió la vista a donde estaba viendo su amigo…lo que descubrió fue a la novia de Naruto comprando algunas verduras.

Vale.

Sabía que Naruto estaba bien enamorado de la chica, pero siempre tenía mirada de avergonzado, no la cara de absoluta felicidad que tenía ahora.

Como Sasuke no era considerado un genio por nada, pronto ato los nudos sueltos y comprendió todo.

¿Cómo tener feliz a un hombre?

Fácil, con sexo.

Que lo dijera él y Sakura.

Pero ese era otro tema.

Con burla volteo a ver a su amigo que no se había dado cuenta de sus conclusiones. Luego volteo a ver a la novia de su amigo.

Para ser sincero.

La chica no era fea. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo mirara donde mirara, su piel era tan blanca como la de una muñeca, su rostro demostraba tranquilidad y tenía un larguísimo cabello azulado que brillaba con a luz del atardecer.

En conclusión.

-Tu novia esta buena-comento Sasuke después de su escaneo.

Puede que fuera frio y cortante, pero era un hombre después de todo.

Por alguna razón, el Uchiha sintió que el ambiente a su alrededor bajaba de temperatura y los aldeanos que lo habían escuchado se alejaban despavoridos, como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido o que Madara seguía aún con vida.

Qué raro.

Volteo confundido a ver a Naruto, este lo miraba con una sonrisa como siempre y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué dijiste Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto con tranquilidad.

Sasuke se extrañó que Naruto usara su nombre, también ignoro su instinto que indicaba que huyera…seguramente solo lo imaginaba.

-Dije que tu novia esta buena-repitió Sasuke aburrido.

No había pasado mucho tiempo en la aldea para ver el noviazgo de Naruto. No se enojaría por eso y lastimaría a quien consideraba un hermano.

¿Cierto?

Claro que se arrepintió de inmediato de su estúpido pensamiento.

Pudo notar una gran cantidad de chacra acumulada en los puños rojos de Naruto y luego cuando el abrió sus ojos los vio rojos con sed de venganza junto a un manto de chacra del kyubi que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Uchiha-gruño Naruto con ojos de psicópata.

El gran vengador Uchiha Sasuke, conocido por sus crímenes, por abandonar Konoha, por luchar en la guerra y ser conocido como uno de los ninjas más temidos de todo el mundo ninja.

Salió corriendo como si no fuera perseguido por el mismo Madara, todos en Konoha observaron confundidos al Uchiha correr por las calles con expresión de pánico, luego les salió una gota de sudor por su nuca al ver como Naruto corría tras de él dispuesto arrancarle el otro brazo que tenía.

Aparentemente incluso Sasuke había logrado romper la regla #1 de Konoha.

No se imaginaban que pasaría con esa regla cuando Naruto y Hinata se casaran dentro de un mes.

Después de tres horas de persecución, solamente se escuchó una explosión en alguna parte lejana de la aldea y un grito desgarrados de niña.

Naruto logro alcanzar a Sasuke.

**Fin**

_Como muchos saben escribí varios one-shot después del final del manga, pero este está relacionado y con referencias algunos de ellos, son estos y están ordenados según cronológicamente pasaron en mi mente:_

**Cabello**

Por que muchos se preguntaban el por que Naruto cambio de corte de cabello de forma tan drástica de un día a otro, ni siquiera un genio como Shikamaru lo entendía. Aunque realmente era muy sencillo, Naruto se decidió a cortar el cabello cuando escucho una charla muy interesante de Ino y una chica peli azul que últimamente lo volvía loco y lo hacia sentir cosas extrañas.

**Regla 1 de Konoha **

Porque toda Konoha sabía que en la aldea había una cierta cantidad de reglas que no se deben romper, no quitarle Sake a Tsunade, no hablar de Itachi frente a Sasuke, no decirle plana a Sakura o gorda a Ino y más importante de todas, jamás decir que Hinata esta buena, menos frente a su novio, prometido y futuro esposo.

**Himawari **

Por que él quería ser un buen novio para Hinata, no importara lo celoso que fuera con ella, a pesar de sonrojarse y estar nervioso al lado de su novia...solamente quería darle un lindo detalle y callarle la boca a todos los que pensaban que ellos no durarían mucho juntos. Ya verían todos que el se casaría con Hinata y tendrían hijos, cierto una de ellos debía llamarse Himawari}

**La primera vez**

Por que Naruto siempre estuvo solo, siempre fue despreciado por todos, por que de niño siempre lloro en busca de sus padres cada noche de pesadilla...por eso le parecía tan irreal despertar una vez en su vida con un el amor de su vida a su lado, por que por primera vez no se sentía tan solo en las noches. Así que cuando despertó solamente dijo -Estoy tan contento de que existes-.

_Este sería como para cerrar el ciclo de ellos. Pero eso no significa que vaya a terminar de dejar de escribir de esta pareja, todo lo contrario, espero nuevas ideas para seguir escribiendo sobre el Naruhina :D_

**Nota:**

**Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**

**Ultima revisión: 06/10/2015.**


End file.
